


Wants to be Liked

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris asks for dating tips, but really he wants to date Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants to be Liked

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Friday Drabble Challenge #333](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2692658.html?view=31649074#t31649074) over on LJ. Prompts were 'bright' and 'dull'. References a scene from 2x04 and another from 1x02.

He's not that bright.  
  
Only it doesn't take much deduction to figure out he's not remotely in Sam's league.  
  
Sam seems puzzled by his saying that all women like Sam. It's just a fact, surely? And the Boss doesn't do false modesty, so he must be genuinely confused. Maybe Chris is just biased, but Sam's shirt is open at the throat like always, medallion glinting dully, and he just wants to pull back another button and see the rest of his chest. He'd worn that lifeguard vest at the pool, which only revealed so much.  
  
Not bright, and very doomed.


End file.
